1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor chip, an electronic device including the same, and a method of connecting the semiconductor chip to the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor chip may be mounted on (or to) an electronic device by using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF). However, when the semiconductor chip has a fine pitch, a probability that a short or open defect occurs increases. For example, conductive particles included in the ACF may concentrate on connection terminals of the semiconductor chip, for example, side surfaces of bumps, and may cause a short between adjacent bumps or the conductive particles included in the ACF may not be properly arranged in positions at least partially corresponding to the bumps, each having a fine size, such that an open defect may occur.
The semiconductor chip may also be mounted on (or to) the electronic device by using relatively a high-pressure process to secure a low-resistance connection between the semiconductor chip and the electronic device. However, the high-pressure process may cause a crack in the bumps, the connection pads, and/or the wiring lines of the semiconductor chip and/or the electronic device.